


Blur Lines

by Knowmefirst



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every line that they had drawn became a blur, there were no more lines and nothing to hold them back. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blur Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Come_at_once](http://come-at-once.livejournal.com/) over at Livejournal. For the prompt 'Never forget that I was a soldier' provided by fleetwood_mouse.

Sherlock didn’t know what had trigger it, maybe it was finding him in a room with a naked woman. Or maybe it was the excitement that came after with the men pointing the guns at them. Whatever it had been, every line that they had drawn became a blur, there were no more lines and nothing to hold them back. Not anymore. Sherlock couldn’t remember who move first, what he did remember was in the next minute he was push against the wall and lips crush into his. 

After that everything became a blur. Clothes were thrown, lips tasted long denied flavors, and hands roam freely. It wasn’t long before Sherlock had his head thrown back, exposing his long neck to John’s insatiable mouth. As his own hands search for purchase on John’s shoulder and his sweet beautiful John pounded the life out of him. 

“Come for me.” John growl. 

And with that simple command, Sherlock came and John along with him. That would be the first of many throughout the night. He couldn’t remember where they hadn’t done it. Every space of the apartment had been use, the table had been push against the wall after a particularly hard trust by John. The sofa had its pillows on the floor after they had gotten in the way of Sherlock as he kneel on all fours with his hair being pull by John. 

So, it wasn’t that shocking that when Sherlock woke up two hours after the last bout of sex. He was completely knacker, but relax. Not even drugs had made him feel this way, his mind was blank and all that he could do at the moment, was blink. Even that was becoming extremely difficult as time pass, he looked at the foot that was currently pocking out of the sheets and tried to move it, but gave up after a minute. He was about to try again, but felt John move next to him, as an arm was drape across his middle pinning him to the bed.

“Good Morning.” John muttered groggily.

“Morning. Tea?” Sherlock asked. 

He made as it to move, but before he could move an inch. Sherlock was push into his back as John nudge his legs open and lean over him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” John asked, surprisingly alert. 

Sherlock felt John’s hard cock nudge against his leg and raise his eyebrow.  
“Aren’t you tire?” Sherlock asked. 

“Never forget that I was a soldier.” John replied.

Before Sherlock could say anything else, they were back to it again. This time Sherlock held on for dear life, and as John turned them over and made Sherlock ride him. And like before everything became a blur of skin, feeling, and desire.


End file.
